Haunting, Haunted, Haunts
by SukiRikko
Summary: For Week 4 (and the final week) of the Starmyu Discord's Halloween Event. Akira learns more about how Shu works and why he should never trust Tsubasa again. Ayanagi Academy learned why Taiga Futaba should not be let lose drunk. And Ren learned that he should not push himself.
1. Overture-Haunt

**Prompt:** "Trust no one tonight."  
**Characters:** Akira Ugawa, Shu Kuga, Tsubasa Hiragi, Yuta Hoshitani, Seishiro Inumine, Rui Tatsumi, Itsuki Otori, Musashi Irinatsu, Toma Shiki, Shion Kasugano, appears but no dialogue Toru Nayuki, Kakeru Tengenji, Kaito Tsukigami, Eigo Sawatari, Izumi Toraishi, Ryo Fuyusawa, Takafumi Chiaki, mentioned Kyoji Akatasuki, Christian Lion Yuzuriha, Sakuya Sazanami  
**Amount of words:** 2439  
**Where in the timeline:** First year, October 31st  
**Notes:** We're using all three prompts again cause I want to keep a theme. Welcome to the last week of this challenge! It's sad but understandable. Happy halloween everyone! I apologize if anyone is OOC in any of these chapters because I tried challenging myself to write people I'm not used to writing especially personality wise. Either way I hope they come across fine. And of course I had to give our current third-years (though they are second years here) a cameo! Thank you to the Starmyu discord for giving feedback on who would be the easiest to scare. Also this chapter and chapter three goes out to my college, who actually finished their annual Haunted House last weekend. I remember doing this for theatre and it helped me with a lot of the plot for it!

* * *

With the Ayanagi Festival over, all of the first years thought the rest of the year was going to go smoothly. Too bad for them that this was Ayanagi Academy. It never goes that smoothly.

Akira never knew why he agreed to walk back from the school to the dorms with Izumi and Seishiro. His first choice, Rui, already left. (With who was obvious at this point and while he didn't like Eigo, Akira decided it was better to be civil with him.) At least Izumi was bearable for the most part minus all his bragging about the girls he was talking to or dating. Seishiro on the other hand…Yeah that was one time bomb he didn't dare to touch.

Before Akira could start yelling at the over energetic, green haired male again, he noticed that Seishiro started running away from them. Apparently he spotted someone they all knew fairly well by now. The dark blue haired upperclassman was walking to a dorm, Akira was pretty sure it was the third year dorms, with a box of props in his hands. He could tell colors that reminded him of Halloween, like black and orange, along with fall colors, like red and yellow, in the box but that was all he could make out.

"Hiragi-senpai!" the dog-like musical star called out. Almost immediately, Tsubasa looked over at his underclassman. To their surprise he gave them a small smile.

"Good afternoon Inumine. What brings you here?"

"We were just walking back to the dorms! What about you?"

"Oh nothing."

Akira knew it wasn't nothing. One glance at Izumi looking at him and he could tell his black and red haired teammate could tell it too.

But before they could question their upperclassman on it, he probably saw the look on their faces and turned around so they couldn't see his face now, Tsubasa just gave them one simple sentence. A warning.

"Trust no one tonight."

* * *

Of course it was someone from Team Otori who suggested the idea. Tonight the Third Years were holding their annual Haunted House fundraiser to help a local organization. Akira forgot the small detail that was Halloween was coming up but with how hectic their last few months were you couldn't really blame him. Anyways, more then likely Yuta or Toru (Akira's money was on Yuta) suggested that as a group they should go through the Haunted House together as a sort of test of courage.

Team Hiragi arrived in front of the Third Year Dorms right on the dot of the time they all decided on. Team Otori, on the other hand, were ten minutes late. Akira knew they wouldn't run away but he was worried they chickened out. Turns out it was just the group had to wake up Shu and Yuta ran them even more late. Nothing new with those guys.

"All right," Rui was the one who took control once the two groups met up. "As we have all decided we will do a test of courage for this years haunted house. But just staying on our own teams would be too boring. Yuta and I have been talking and I think we came up with an idea you all would love." The blonde shuffled a bit in his bag before pulling out a few wooden chopsticks. They all seemed to be the same size and length, nothing different between them.

He tried figuring it out. He really did. But Akira couldn't think of what reason Rui was carrying those. "Okay, I give up," the red head sighed. "What are those for?"

"We're all going to draw these sticks so the teams are random. There will be two people per team so there are five different colors your sticks could be." With a shrug and a sheepish smile, Rui continued, "Like I said it would be more fun if we all mixed up. Plus, we can take this time to get closer as former teams." He held the sticks out towards the others. "Okay, time to pick!"

'_Come on! I would prefer Tatsumin but anyone but the dog. Please if you are there god grant me that one wish.'_ Akira reached out, a bit shaky which he didn't notice but others did. Yellow was the color. Okay so who had the other yellow stick?

Rui and Kaito both had blue and teamed up with a smile. The purple sticks belonged to Seishiro and Yuta, aka the two energetics either for good or bad. Eigo and Izumi somehow got red so that would be interesting. Kakeru and Toru got green but more then likely Kakeru had already been defeated by Toru's niceness and cuteness. Which left…

He looked over at Shu. Without a word, the purple haired teen held up his stick. Sure enough the bottom of it was yellow. Akira didn't know how to feel about this. He was sure Shu didn't think fondly of him after picking that fight between the two teams' months back. But there was nothing on his face that confirmed nor denied that statement.

"So, do we have a prize if we get through the Haunted House first!" Seishiro asked as he raised his hand. His partner, Yuta, nodded right along with him, curious about that himself.

Rui quickly nodded yes. "We decided that the winners are exempt from dorm chores for the rest of the semester. I'm sure that will motivate most if not then all of you."

You know…Honestly Akira would have taken Seishiro this one time if for two reasons.

* * *

Around nine o' clock the game started. All five groups entered at the same time but as the third years made the dorm into a labyrinth they all split up within minutes.

Nothing too horrifying happened yet, which was both reassuring and worrisome. Akira walked a little behind Shu. If it was his choice, he would be right behind the purple haired male but he wasn't sure if he would be okay with that. This way, at least Shu would still be a sort of a shield if something happened.

It was quiet so far minus the screams echoing throughout the halls, presumably from either their classmates or other students and people being scared. But specifically between Shu and Akira there was nothing. No words. Not even a small noise. It was too eerie even for Akira. He opened his mouth multiple times but nothing came out.

There was a thump from a wall near them. Akira sucked in a breath and they both turned around but no screaming from either. "What was that!?" the red head questioned. The only reply he got from his partner was a quick shrug and hum.

* * *

Okay so maybe attempting to break down the wall just as they did at Tsubasa and Itsuki's family cottage wasn't a good idea. Seishiro rubbed his head as he was down on the ground.

"Well…" Yuta sweatdropped as he reached down to pat his Haunted House Partner's shoulder. "You tried? Can't blame you for that."

* * *

Akira was desperately trying to keep his cool and look braver then he was. Emphasis on trying. While that first thump scared him he was able to hide it. But now, a few minutes into the Haunted House, and he was nearly close to wetting his pants scared. Those upperclassmen did a really good job. He was screaming left and right. Meanwhile Shu still showed no signs of being scared himself.

'_What's with this guy?'_ Akira thought, going through a monologue in his head as Shu didn't seem like he was going to talk to him. He seemed social enough with his own teammates when he wasn't snoozing off in between classes. But to anyone else it was a mystery. He seemed to be a person of few words.

But before he had proper time to get out of his thoughts, in front of them someone approached the two with a cloak and a scythe. The grim reaper. Akira screamed again, his throat was going to be sore tomorrow and he'll be reprimanded for it but he couldn't help his own reactions.

In front of his eyes he could tell that Shu was going in front of him as sort of a shield. It was odd that someone like Akira that was egging on their team from day one would be protecting him with no ill will. The purple haired male didn't look scared at all. Well again he didn't show many emotions. But this time Akira could tell that he wasn't scared at all.

"What are you doing, Otori-senpai?" was the first sentence that came out of his mouth. Akira looked back to the grim reaper laughing, a voice he soon recognized, before he took off his hood.

"I can't pull anything on you anymore can I? Actually you're the only one of my students that recognized me." Waving his free hand in front of his face, Itsuki kept smiling. "Well I'm a part of the haunted house. I am a third-year after all. Plus, the other members of the Kao Council gave me free reign of the hallways. I intend to scare everyone to pieces. As best as I can that is."

Another scream and a blonde haired second-year ran past the two, with one of his friends a brunette calling behind him, "Masashi, wait up!" before four more people ran by them. None of them seemed to take notice of the conversation and plowed through though the three, though the pink haired one quickly bowed and gave a quick sorry to them before catching up with his friends.

"Well that's my cue to leave and get ready for the next group." Putting his hood back on, Itsuki started to go back to his designated starting spot. "Enjoy, boys."

Akira just stared at the upperclassman as he walked away. He honestly couldn't tell what his students saw in him. In the corner of his eye, he saw Kakeru walk by with a fainted Toru on his back. Akira couldn't tell if he felt sorrier that Toru already was scared senseless or that he had to be carried by the selfish son of a…

* * *

"Are you okay?"

It was so awkward for Akira to hear that come out of Shu's mouth but it happened. The hallway was quiet for a while. No screams from other students. No one trying to scare them. Maybe he was trying to fill the awkward void. But part of him didn't really like this small talk.

"It's none of your business." His answer was just a little over a whisper but still came off as cold as it sounded. Shu decided not to question any more until Akira asked him a question himself. "So what's with you. After everything that happened I thought you would hate me. But instead you have been protective of me and nice and…What angle are you working at?"

Shu shrugged first as his answer. "There's no angle. Even despite what happened months ago both Team Otori and Team Hiragi have grown closer. You know that. Now I know you guys are our friends and not our enemies. Plus, we all trust Yuta. If he feels like you guys won't cause us problems anymore like that fight, then we can follow him. I'd feel even worse if I let you alone to fend this place."

He swore he could feel a blush on his face at that moment at the way Shu way saying that. Akira hoped that the hallways were dark enough that his Haunted House teammate couldn't see it at all. Shu had a kind heart and never seemed to hold grudges which was more then he could say for a few other of their classmates.

It was quiet again. Neither boy seemed to want to speak up. Letting his forehead hit the back shoulder of his teammate, Akira was determined to not let his shyness get the better of him or be seen by this person. "Thank you," was what he uttered, echoing lightly in the hallways.

* * *

They beat every challenge somehow that they passed through. Every part of the building seemed to be planned by each of the Kao Council. From Itsuki's hallways to Kyoji's death chamber to Sakuya's graveyard to Lion's…Honestly, both Shu and Akira gave up trying to make heads or tails of it so whatever it was. This left only one person that could be the "final boss" as Izumi put it.

They opened the doors to a big room at the end. Akira was almost sure they entered the common room of the dormitory. It was a big space so there was really no other thing it could be. The room seemed like it could easily be changed depending on the circumstances. Right now there was a low yellow light glowing but that was it. Nothing out of the ordinary but all of it suspicious.

Shu slowly walked in as Akira followed behind him, grabbing onto his shirt as if he was holding on for dear life. Their footsteps echoed throughout the room as they approached the center. Still nothing yet. That was until the doors slammed shut behind them. The two turned around to show that there was no way out. Even Akira went to open the door but it wouldn't budge. When they turned back towards the middle of the room, there it was.

It was also at this moment that Akira noticed why his upperclassman said to trust no one. Of course he would be the one that would know all of the things Team Hiragi would be scared of.

There was a body in the middle of the floor. Everywhere on it and around it was full of blood. Akira screamed as soon as he saw it. Running towards one of the corners, he curled up and covered his ears as he shut his eyes while murmuring, "It's not real…It's not real…"

Before Shu could attempt to calm him down, he could hear faint footsteps. It was fight or flight time and since more then likely fight would probably get him in trouble there was only one option. Grabbing Akira, he made a sprint for the doors as fast as his legs could take him. The pink haired male just started crying and cursed Tsubasa at the top of his lungs all the way out.

Tsubasa was disappointed that he didn't get to personally scare them this time, especially when one of them was his own student. But he was still smirking all the same. Being on the Kao Council had it's perks, especially around Halloween.


	2. Interlude-Figment

**Prompt:** "I thought I saw…nevermind."  
**Characters:** So Hachiya, Riku Ageha, Taiga Futaba, mentioned Seishiro Inumine, Koki Nanjo, Ryu Fuyusawa  
**Amount of words:** 303  
**Where in the timeline:** Second year, I was thinking this would be October too but can actually be anytime throughout the year  
**Notes:** Cause, you know I had to do something about one of the Ancients being drunk. It was unavoidable. I now feel bad for Ayanagi Academy...

* * *

Passing period was a brief rest that the students always wish was just a little longer. In a weird twist of events, Riku and So decided to spend these few minutes getting some fresh air outside. Despite Riku finally getting along with their classmates now after everything there was still only so much that he could take. Especially with a specific over excited dog-like classmate or that gray haired demon.

Thankfully, So hasn't tripped over his own feet on their little walk. That had to be a plus right! Yeah, everything seemed to be going better today. Maybe his bad luck was over.

Those thoughts and whatever Riku was talking about trailed off as he saw a flash of pink out of the corner of his eye. It was a brief moment before it disappeared. He thought he saw someone in a pink fairy costume. Even more, that orange hair seemed like it was one of the Ancients…What was his name again…Oh, Taiga!

Life decided to catch up to him at that moment and So tripped over his feet. Riku looked back as soon as he saw heard his friend fall on the ground. "What now?"

"I thought I saw…Nevermind."

So's fears were confirmed the next day as one of the major news floating around campus was Taiga Futaba was dressed up in a skimpy fairy costume and glittering wings as he raced across campus. He was clearly drunk on some sort of alcohol but that seemed to be nothing new recently. The rumor went around that one Ryo Fuyusawa was the one who leaked the picture to social media. Either way, So could hear most of the school scream in fear that day as one by one their classmates found that horrible picture. They all swore to never bring it up again.


	3. Coda-Fear

**Prompt:** Fear/Phobia  
**Characters:** Ren Kitahara, Yuta Hoshitani, Rui Tatsumi, Kakeru Tengenji, Shu Kuga, Akira Ugawa, Eigo Sawatari, Riku Ageha, Toru Nayuki, Koki Nanjo, appears but no dialogue Kaito Tsukigami, Izumi Toraishi, Seishiro Inumine, So Hachiya  
**Amount of words:** 2287  
**Where in the timeline:** Third year, various days before and day of October 31st.  
**Notes:** First off another round of 14-member Kao Council. Right now it's my head cannon that both Yuta and Rui are co-leaders but if Season 4 comes around and says different please don't kill me. I was trying to keep any romance out but oops Eigo had to sneak in with his boyfriend. I really hope I didn't write Ren too out of character. He's someone I wasn't expecting to ever write so here we go. Also Nayuki is Kao Council mom don't tempt me! Also kept the call and repeat in here because I'm a theatre person. (Tbh I didn't know the xx-minute call and "Thank you xx" were a thing till I got to college whoops.)

* * *

The bell rang and all classes at Ayanagi Academy flooded out almost instantly. Some wanted to work on homework, some wanted to get some practicing in for whatever division they were. Then there was the Kao Council, a group of selected students that were the top of the Musical Department. Though this year the group was just a little bigger then they were used to…

The first ones there, to no surprise of anyone, were Rui, Eigo, and Toru. Toru was preparing the daily snacks and drinks for the group. Rui was always early to get papers together to help with leading the meeting. And with how close Rui and Eigo were, of course Eigo would be there the same time Rui was. Soon after the students started walking in bit by bit. Kakeru and Kaito walked in as they argued about something yet again. Next was Riku and So discussing a scene they need to practice and perform for one of their classes. Koki and Ren quickly followed them talking about some rumor, with Shu trailing close behind before snoozing in the corner for a little bit until the meeting started. Almost everyone came in after him except for one Izumi Toraishi, who was usually late so him arriving late also didn't really surprise anyone.

Once Izumi took his seat, both Yuta and Rui were up and ready at the helm. Giving the notes to his co-leader, Rui cleared his throat to get everyone's attention from their conversations or spacing out. "I think we all know it's almost October. Which means it's about that time of year." Taking a marker and the whiteboard that was usually stored in the council room, he started writing Haunted House Ideas at the top of the board. "And as you all know it is up to the Kao Council to take charge in designing the annual Haunted House."

"So we wanted to ask if anyone had any ideas," Yuta took over the conversation almost immediately and without a problem. "Anything that anyone has been burning to do?"

For a moment, no one raised their hand. No one knew if it was just no ideas or they didn't want to be the first one in the spotlight. The silence was broken by one hand being raised. All eyes were on a certain red-headed kabuki star.

"Have we ever thought about doing a Haunted Hospital?" Kakeru started off. No one replied positively so he decided to continue and explain. "This way we could have the generic Halloween stuff like ghosts and monsters, but we can also play up the horror with mad scientists and their victims."

There were a few murmurs among the Kao Council. Nothing seemed mean or scornful just discussions on how well this idea would work. Yuta noticed these murmurs and started to settle everyone down. "All right then. Everyone who agrees with the Haunted Hospital?"

Almost all of the room raised their hands, some almost immediately and a few after a moment. But majority ruled in the Kao Council room at the end of the day and this was much over majority. "Motion passes!" Yuta exclaimed as he took one of the white board markers and wrote Haunted Hospital under the top line of the whiteboard.

Rui took back the conversation as Yuta stayed near the whiteboard to write anything else that would come up next down. "Now we need to decide who will be doing what."

* * *

Ren signed himself up as one of the victims. Usually he would like to be one of the mad scientist types but there were so few spots for mad scientists where plenty other members of the Kao Council would be perfect for the role. Plus, playing a victim would be a good experience and practice for his acting.

In all honesty he would have preferred to be paired with Koki or Izumi. But neither ended up happening. Koki was on the tech crew to make sure nothing unexpected happened during the Haunted House. Izumi was paired with Seishiro as one of the few people who can keep him under control, which was absolutely needed in this type of project. Instead he was paired with Miracle Hoshitani. At least it was not someone he hated or they hated him so he'll take that place.

"We have to plan out how we're going to do our room correct?" Ren looked at the brunette as they met in the library. Right now they were all meeting on their own to plan before reconvening in the council room to put everything together. "If we don't plan something that will scare those freshman's pants off, then we will be guilty."

Yuta nodded yes. "I mean I will love the other's ideas but I want our room to be really good!" Taking out a notebook, he showed the idea to Ren. Even Ren had to admit while the boy was still as aloof as ever he got much better at getting stuff done and in order. "I was thinking this. One of those experiment rooms. Toraishi is in charge of props for the project and I think he can make us a syringe that won't be inserted into your skin but can look realistic as if it was. Of course we will make sure that no one gets hurts. Thoughts?"

Ren took a few minutes to look over to plan to make sure he got everything covered. But it all seemed so thought out and well put together. "This looks awesome. I'd say we go for it."

"Yes!" Yuta was immediately shushed by the librarian and he scratched his head in embarrassment. Turning back to Ren and at his normal indoor voice again, Yuta continued, "That's good Kitahara! Oh, I do have to ask one thing though for safety. You saw we are planning to have you strapped into a chair. But I don't want you to feel uncomfortable. Do we want to velcro the straps so if something happens you can easily get out?"

There was nothing scary about being strapped down if Ren remembered correctly. He never had a problem with it as he remembered. "I think I should be okay with them being real. Plus, it will just make it more realistic. Otherwise I'll be guilty for not doing it right."

Yuta was quiet for a moment. As if he was worried about that thought. But he said nothing against it, wanting to believe in him. "All right then."

* * *

The planning for the Haunted House was finished. For the next week everyone was hard at work preparing for it. Izumi took a few of the Kao Council members to work on props. Toru took a few others for costumes. This left Riku, Kaito, Shu, Rui, Eigo, Akira, Koki and Ren on duty to start decorating the third year dorms for the event.

They all decided to start in the common room as it seemed to be the easiest with how big it was. This way, the smaller places where they would have to hit every nook and cranny could be left for last. At that point, the props and costumes should be done so the rest of the Kao Council members could help with the room.

Ren knew the only way this could derail right now was Riku trying to pick a fight or even kill Koki. But the rest of the group knew it was for the better to place them on opposite sides of the rooms so the chances of fighting would be lowered. Nothing seemed to happen at this point so maybe they were in the clear?

He was helping Koki with hanging up most of the ceiling stuff. Cobwebs, fake broken tiles, splatters of paint on other fake tiles, things you would think would be in a Haunted Hospital. They need to make sure that nothing would accidently damage their dorm.

Shu spoke up in the quiet of shuffling and stuff moving. "This brings back memories doesn't it?"

Akira just groaned at that, confusing Ren, along with Koki and Riku it seemed. "I thought we all agreed we wouldn't bring that up again!"

"What happened?" Riku questioned, looking at Rui and Eigo, who were both working near the doorway.

Eigo gave a light smile as Rui chuckled. "In our first year, we had a bit of a competition of who could get through the Haunted House first," the blonde explained. "It was a bit of a mess though, I will admit. Of course, the Kao Council who ran the Haunted House at the time were our senpais so of course they knew everything that would scare us."

Taking the conversation from Rui, Eigo wrapped his arms around the blonde as he nuzzled into Rui's shoulder. "I still can't believe Otori tried to get us with that grim reaper set up. There was no way either of us bought it. Though poor Toru was completely out by the end of it from being too scared. And didn't Akira-" Before he could finish that sentence, Eigo dodged a shoe aimed for his head. He looked over at the red head glaring at them.

"Get back to work!" Akira screamed, wondering why they didn't get the hint first time. "Lovebirds…"

Out of the corner of his eye Ren could see Koki was interested. Probably for blackmail knowing him. He would have to talk to him about that later and make sure he didn't do anything to make it worse.

* * *

All the screams were echoing throughout the hallways. It seemed different on the other side of the wall though. Not scary but enjoyable that so many people were already screaming from something they put together.

Or at least that's what Ren thought for the first half hour. Being strapped into the chair and fake operated on seemed like no problem. His acting was perfect with how many people screamed at it. But now he was starting to get jittery and he couldn't tell why.

Yuta was worried every time they had a break between people. "You okay Kitahara? Do you need a break? I can contact Toru or Nanjo if you'd like to stop people for a bit if you need to get out of the straps."

"No…No I'm fine." Though he said one thing, the harsh breathing Ren had was saying something different. But he was sure that it was just getting used to something in the atmosphere. Yeah, that had to be it.

Before Yuta could worry again, they both heard Toru's voice this time through their earpieces they borrowed from the theatre. "Okay experiment room on call. You have a group coming soon."

With a soft, "Thank you, on call," from Yuta, the two got back in their positions to do their scene again as the group walked in. Yuta pulled out his mad scientist persona for this Haunted House, which was surprisingly really good, and walked over to Ren to repeat the scene yet again. He went through the motions perfectly and Ren's acted reaction to it hit the final nail in the coffin and the group ran out screaming.

Once they got an all clear, Yuta could see Ren starting to writhe in the bonds he was in as he started to freak out. "Kitahara?" He walked over when he was ignored by the red head to try and unbuckle him but his thrashing made it hard for him to do so. "Nayuki, Nanjo. We have a situation. Can we have the next group skip us?"

"Got it Hoshitani. Tatsumi, Inumine, Toraishi, the next group is going straight to you so be on call. And standby Hoshitani, Nanjo is coming down."

It didn't take long for Koki to get into the room. He could see right away Ren was freaking out to get out of those straps and crying. It seemed he was out of touch with his reality. Walking over, he softly tried to talk to his friend. "Kitahara? Ren? Can you hear me?"

That seemed to bring him back to reality a bit. While he couldn't tell where Koki's voice came from by the fact Ren kept looking around the room, he still was able to reply. "Koki? Where are you?"

"I'm coming to you. Please calm down." By that point, Koki was at the chair. "Breathe with me please? In. Out. In. Out. I'm going to unstrap you. Is that okay?"

Ren was breathing as he was told. Since he was trying to focus on that, he didn't respond verbally and instead just nodded his head yes. He was trying not to freak out any more as Koki unstrapped him. Yuta stood by in case he needed to help but kept his distance. He didn't want to freak out the red head anymore.

Once free Ren hugged Koki tightly, trying to reground himself and get out of his panicked state. Koki didn't push him away but let him hug him. Using his arm not trapped in the hug, he lightly patted his friend's head. "Are you okay, Ren?"

"Yeah…" Ren couldn't stop the tears. Partially because he was still getting off the high of his panic attack and half because he felt bad. "I'm sorry. I didn't know that was going to happen."

"Leaving yourself in for too long is bad for you. It's not your fault but you were pushing yourself and needed to take a break. Your body thought it was trapped since you were like that for about an hour." Koki gave him a small smile. "Just be careful please? And don't push yourself again."

Seeing his friend and Yuta trying to give him relief by smiling, Ren smiled back. "Yes, I won't."


End file.
